finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bridge Showdown
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = None | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Big Bridge Showdown was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Galuf, Bartz, and their allies mount an offensive versus Exdeath's fiends on the Big Bridge near his castle. The party manages a strong pushback. Now, only Exdeath's top general, the honorable-though-dim-witted Gilgamesh, stands between them and complete victory in one of the most memorable sequences in series history. Music The event's track was "[[Main Theme of Final Fantasy V|Main Theme of Final Fantasy V]]". Layout |classic mastery 3= x5 |classic 4=Ronka Ruins – Flying Fortress |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=19 |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= x10 |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Ronka Ruins – Interior |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Archeoaevis |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= x5 |classic mastery 5= |classic 6=Castle Exdeath |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=30 |classic boss 6=Gilgamesh |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic first time 6= x5 |classic mastery 6= x10 x3 |classic 7=Big Bridge Showdown |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=Gilgamesh |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x3 |classic mastery 7= x5 |elite 1=Library of The Ancients – Main Hall |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x10 |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |elite 2=Library of The Ancients – Basement |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=34 |elite boss 2=Byblos |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= x15 |elite mastery 2= x5 |elite 3=Desert of Shifting Sands |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=39 |elite boss 3=Sandworm |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= x2 |elite mastery 3= x2 x2 |elite 4=Ronka Ruins – Flying Fortress |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Soul Cannon |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x2 |elite 5=Ronka Ruins – Interior |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Archeoaevis |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= x3 |elite mastery 5= x10 x2 |elite 6=Castle Exdeath |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=54 |elite boss 5=Gilgamesh |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= x3 |elite mastery 6= x3 |elite 7=Big Bridge Showdown |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=58 |elite boss 7=Gilgamesh |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x2 |elite mastery 7= x3 |elite 8=Defend the Crystals! + |elite stages 8=4 |elite stamina 8=80 |elite boss 8=Byblos Sandworm Soul Cannon Archeoaevis |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x4 |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite 9=Xezat’s Fleet ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Gilgamesh, Enkidu |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite first time 9= x5 |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite 10=Between Dimensions +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Necrophobe |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x3 500,000 gil |elite mastery 10= x3 x20 }} Trivia * This event marked the longest period of idle time between events set in the same realm. at roughly 5 months and a week since the Collector's Event The Fire Crystal Awakens which started on May 20, 2015, in global release. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events